


time (and time again)

by iamalystark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Give her a break, He’s been dead a while tbh, Hurt/Comfort, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Needs a Hug, Morgan Stark cries, Pepper Potts Dies, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad Morgan Stark, Sad Peter Parker, Sadness, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Travel, Tony Stark dies too technically, haha that rhymed, im sorry, so much hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalystark/pseuds/iamalystark
Summary: Morgan Stark was tired of losing the people she loved, she was tired of being alone. And she decided she was done. She would see her dad again if it was the last thing she did.(Or, two times Morgan thought about time travel, and the one time she finally got to see her dad again.)
Relationships: Morgan Stark & Tony Stark, Morgan stark & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	time (and time again)

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly such trash. i thought it would turn out much better in my head and im sorry about how terrible it is

Morgan Stark had been around ten the first time she'd thought about time travel, _really_ thought about it.

It was career day at her school, and everyone was probably looking forward to meeting whichever famous adult she took, but Morgan couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt when almost everyone brought their dads.

Other people's dads weren't dead. Other people's dads hadn't sacrificed themselves six years ago to save the universe.

Pepper was busy, always, always busy, and she couldn't find it in herself to bother her aunts and uncles, so when one Peter Parker dropped by, Morgan had hesitantly asked her older brother to come and talk about being Spider-Man.

Of course he'd accepted, he loved her and would do anything for her, but even as she sat in her desk with students awed and listening wholeheartedly to Spider-Man, to _her_ older brother, she was completely and utterly heartbroken.

It should've been her dad up there, not Peter. _Dad_ should be talking about being Iron Man.

He should've been joking and being a bit arrogant and maybe winked at her and said a joke or two, maybe slipped in an embarrassing story from when she was younger.

But he couldn't do that. Not now. Not ever again. Dad was dead. And he was never coming back.

She could never see him again, not without something huge and groundbreaking, not without _time travel_ of all things.

The young girl froze, stilling in her seat as her ears began to ring. She couldn't hear her brother anymore, no, now all she could think about was time travel.

After a moment, though, she shook the thought away. No, it was stupid and she didn't even know how.

Later that night, sitting alone in her room, Morgan quietly asked her dad to pull up footage from the Avengers tower in 2012.

She saw her Dad and her Auntie Tasha and the rest of them happy and laughing and _alive_ , and she cried.

* * *

The next time Morgan thought about time travel was on her sixteenth birthday, in the middle of the night.

She'd spent the day with her family, Uncle Bucky, Uncle Clint, and even Aunt Wanda had dropped by for a while.

Even with all the people surrounding her that she _knew_ loved her, she couldn't help but feel the empty space where her dad was supposed to be.

She remembered her last birthday with him, her fourth one (Twelve years ago. Had it really been that long?) that she'd spent with her Mom, Dad, and Uncle Rhodey.

She didn't get many presents, she hadn't wanted them. No, instead they went to a secluded restaurant, just the four of them, and they ate cheeseburgers and talked and laughed, and while Morgan hadn't asked for presents, that didn't stop her Dad from spoiling the hell out of her.

She remembered laughing and squirming away from the camera as her dad snapped countless pictures, groaning playfully about how she was growing up too fast, about how he'd blink and she'd be an adult.

_He'd never get to see that._ Morgan was two years from being an adult now, and her dad would never get to see it.

He wasn't there at her graduation two years ago (staying in school just seemed exhausting, _everything_ was) and he didn't see her get her license or teach her how to drive.

He wouldn't get to see any of it. And it was enough to tear into Morgan, making her scream and cry and beg for him back.

Scattered on her bed were pictures of her and her dad from twelve years ago, and tears were streaking down her face faster than she could think.

She wanted him _back_. And she would do anything to get him back. Once again, time travel filtered into her mind, and once again, she considered it.

Morgan wanted to be held by him again and to hear him call her bambina and tesoro amd whatever else Italian pet names he'd come up with.

Before she could think more on it, Morgan was quickly passed out in her bed, fingers clenched around the tear stained photos.

* * *

The very last time Morgan considered time travel, it wasn't even a choice.

Mom was _dead._ Someone with a grudge against the long dead Tony Stark had attacked his remaining family as they walked through the park.

Twenty year old Morgan Stark held her mom while she bled out in her arms from a bullet wound to the stomach.

By the time her brother and Uncle Happy and Uncle Rhodey had shown up at the hospital, Morgan was sitting in the waiting room with wide, empty eyes and bloodstained hands and clothes.

"Mo. . ." Peter had whispered, anguished.

The young Stark, the _last_ Stark, didn't respond.

She stood up, ignoring their words to her, and she left the hospital.

She didn't know how she got home, just knew that she was _done_ losing the people she loved.

She was done being the one person that never died but always lost those around her.

Morgan Stark would see her Mom and her Dad again. In a fit of rage and anguish, she stormed into the storage garage, tearing sheets and tarps off of everything until she finally found it.

The time machine. The one her Uncle Steve had used to return the stones to their rightful times and places.

Without a second thought, through her blurry, tearful eyes, she set the course and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

She found herself in front of the very same cabin she'd just been in, collapsed on her knees, hands digging into the grass and soil.

A shuddering gasp escaped her. She was _home_.

It was cold out, pitch black, the middle of the night, but Morgan couldn't help but feel as though everything was light and good again.

Standing on trembling legs, Morgan stepped forward once. Then twice, and her feet kept moving. Soon she found herself on the porch, ear pressed against the door.

Her hand clasped over her mouth as tears stung her eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time. She could hear her parents talking to each other, something she'd missed oh so badly.

Closing her eyes, she listened.

"-ut would you be able to rest?" Her mom's voice was asking softly.

Morgan cried quietly. This was _that_ night. The night before she never saw her Dad again.

"Boss, it seems that there's somebody on the porch, eavesdropping." Friday suddenly announced.

Morgan stumbled back, eyes wide. The door slammed open, and her wide, tearful brown eyes bored into her father's matching ones.

A gauntlet was on his hand, aimed right at her chest. "Who are you?" He demanded.

And despite the anger in his voice, Morgan nearly cried out in happiness. For the first time in sixteen years, her dad was talking to her.

She didn't know what to say, didn't know how to act, as he stared her down, eyes flicking over her bloody clothes warily.

"Daddy?" She finally choked out, voice wobbly.

And Tony's eyes widened, hand dropping to his side. "Morgan?" He gasped, glancing back in the house, in the direction of where his four year old was sleeping, then back to the woman in front of him.

She could only nod, sniffling.

That was all her dad needed to drop the gauntlet to the ground. "How?" He gasped.

She shrugged, a sad smile on her face. "Time travel."

Tony blinked. "So it works, then?" He questioned.

"It does." Her voice cracks. It was then that the man finally seemed to take in her rumpled appearance and blood stained hands and clothes.

"What happened?"

She didn't answer, knew she couldn't. "C-Can I come in? T-to see you and Mom?"

Tony opened the door, letting her in. Pepper stood behind him, eyes wide. "So, we get them back, then?" The woman asked.

Morgan nodded, sniffling. "Can I have a hug? Please?"

Her parents didn't hesitate to wrap her in a tight hug. A sob slipped from her throat. "Daddy. Momma. Miss you." She cried.

They stiffened, and Morgan cursed herself silently.

Once they finally untangled from each other, her parents were gazing at her with hard frowns. "Morgan, why did you say that you miss us?" Pepper asked slowly.

The younger girl's mouth dropped open as she struggled to form words. Just then, there was a thump outside, saving Morgan from having to answer.

Her blood froze in her veins as she saw who it was. Her brother made his way slowly into the house, and she didn't miss the way their parents gasped.

"Peter." Tony gasped.

"Hey Tony." Peter said sadly, smiling lightly, before the young man's gaze shot to his sister.

"Come on, Mo. We've got to go home, Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Happy don't know what to do for the preparations. You knew her best." He said, hand dropping on her shoulder.

The young woman let out a sad sigh. "Bye Mom, bye Dad." She stepped forward then, wrapping har arms tightly around them one last time, and pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks.

And with that, they were gone. That night, Tony thought of Morgan's words, of how she _missed_ them, and recorded a goodbye video. Just in case.


End file.
